Illen'Dreth, the Uncontrollable Hunger
Illen'Dreth, the Uncontrollable Hunger, is the God of Blood and Personalities. It is unknown whether or not he suffers from split-personality, however it can only be assumed. History Illen and Dreth both came to exist at the same time, two polar opposites living in the same shell. Illen and Dreth have always been aware of one-another, and accepted one another for a time. They coexisted, with Illen doing the thinking and Dreth doing the hunting. For many years, they lived like this, and eventually took up the shared name Illen'Dreth. All seemed proper within the shell. It wasn't. Illen and Dreth were opposite personalities, and constantly disagreed on how to use their shell. Eventually, Illen decided on how to best deal with these issues: imprisonment. Dreth was locked in the back of the shell's mind, allowing Illen full control of the body. Illen lived alone in the shell for many weeks, feeling free for the first time in eons. However, as time went on, Illen discovered that he lacked many of the skills or desires of Dreth, the first being the ability to feed. Illen starved without any hunting instincts, until he became so weak that even his mind began to lose its strength. From within the weakened mind, Dreth quickly took control, throwing Illen away as if he was a toy. Dreth began his mindless killing spree instantly, lacking any form of self-control. Dreth filled the stomach that had been empty only hours before, draining god after god to fulfill his desires. Illen and Dreth now live seperately, with Illen only wishing for Dreth to stay in the cage, while Dreth only wishes to feed and hunt. Personality Illen'Dreth is an unpredictable god, often standing completely still for hours on end before attacking a god. Illen'Dreth is often forced to use his instincts rather than his mind, as his instinctive side is much more powerful than his mindful side. Even so, Illen'Dreth is most often in his mindful state, as his instincts only kick in after Illen'Dreth has failed to sate his hunger for a period of time. The mindful side has no desire to feed or fight, and only wishes to be left alone. However, his instincts are not quite so gentle, and will often drain a great amount of gods and demigods before being subdued. Appearance Illen'Dreth takes the form of an enormous, humanoid bat. It is unknown if Illen'Dreth always took this form, but it is clearly the form preferred by Dreth. While Illen is in control, he wears an enchanted mask, designed to keep his hunger under control. This allows Illen to stay in control almost always, and decide whether he wants Dreth out or not. Dreth will quickly abandon any clothing Illen is wearing, preferring animal instincts over anything the clothing would give him. Powers '''Spheres of Influence: '''Blood and Personalities Illen'Dreth's Sphere of Blood allows him to strike harder after drawing blood from any god, whether they be friend or foe. Illen'Dreth also has control over the blood of gods, allowing him to slowly drain the blood of an enemy god in combat with him, causing them to become weaker over time. The Sphere of Personalities has resulted in the creation of Illen and Dreth, and revolves around them. In battle, Illen or Dreth can be unleashed on the foes. Dreth, while better at fighting and tracking, is mindless, making him bad at defensive or escape maneuvers. Dreth also a habit of damaging himself, making him angrier and stronger. When Illen is in control, he becomes smarter, allowing him to be immune to psychological effects. Unfortunetly, Illen does not have the fighting ability of Dreth, and suffers badly in close combat. Illen understands the use of his wings, and can take flight temporarily, allowing him to avoid close combat for a time. Category:Neutral